


Волчий аконит

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Attempted Sex, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Grindr Date, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Weird, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Transformation, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: В мире, где монстры и криптиды реальны и живут среди людей, Стив родился оборотнем, а Баки драконом, но ни один из них не знает о сущности другого. И при знакомстве они не могут избежать некоторых... проблем.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Волчий аконит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wolfsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914518) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman). 



> Когда автор писал о Баки, то представлял себе ледяного дракона из 5-й редакции D&D. Баки взял от него все, включая способность принимать человеческий облик, но автор сделал допущение, согласно которому и в драконьем обличии его тело не больше человеческого.

Баки привел своего спутника в квартиру. Он был взволнован, ведь мало того, что на Grindr нашелся симпатичный парень, у которого в профиле не было пометки «никаких монстров, никаких криптидов», так еще и этот самый симпатичный парень с большим энтузиазмом ответил на предложение о встрече. Они заказали хороший, но в меру скромный ужин и, вместо того чтобы есть, почти все время разговаривали, стараясь получше узнать друг друга. Баки рассказывал о магистратуре и о том, как он любит изучать иностранные языки, а Стив – о своей работе графического дизайнера.

Да, и Баки был очень доволен, что сумел в течение всего свидания (пока) даже не заикнуться о любимой коллекции монет. Будучи драконом, он очень гордился своими сокровищами, но коллекции монет в общем-то считались редкостной придурью и их было не принято обсуждать на первом свидании. А Стив был очень милым, энергичным и миниатюрным, но в то же время внешность у него была не слишком кукольной, и Баки хотел затащить его в постель, а не внушить мысль о том, что чересчур занудлив, чтобы спать с ним.

– Итак, это спальня, – сказал Баки, широким жестом обводя комнату. Его квартира была довольно небольшой, но опять-таки. Дракон. Это его жилище, и он будет им гордиться.

– Здесь очень мило, – заметил Стив, разглядывая и оценивая обстановку. – Буду прямолинеен и спрошу, все ли у тебя здесь есть, или нам нужно сбегать в аптеку?.. – он сконфуженно умолк.

– Что? Ах, ну да, ну да, презервативы. Да, они у меня есть, – ответил Баки, немного путаясь в словах (он был взволнован, понятно?), и торопливо подошел к комоду. Пошарив в ящике для носков, вынул оттуда пачку презервативов и флакон смазки. – Тебе нравится, э-э, готовить своего партнера, или ты предпочитаешь наблюдать? Мне подходят оба варианта. Какой бы ты ни выбрал.

– Раз уж ты предлагаешь, то я хотел бы понаблюдать. Готов поспорить, ты потрясающе выглядишь, когда раскрываешь себя, и я не прочь насладиться этим зрелищем, – сказал Стив и улыбнулся, искренне и обезоруживающе.

Баки слегка покраснел, бросил презервативы Стиву, положил смазку на кровать и поспешно стянул джинсы. Одна штанина застряла на лодыжке, и он попытался стряхнуть ее, неловко подпрыгивая на одной ноге и матеря себя за решение надеть узкие джинсы. Конечно, в них его задница выглядела великолепно, но джинсам не особо нравилось ее покидать, когда Баки это было нужно. Стараясь сохранить хоть немного достоинства, он присел на край кровати и наконец выдернул ногу из штанины. Следом за джинсами быстро отправились носки и рубашка, а потом Баки, заливаясь румянцем, стянул боксеры.

– Ты очень милый, когда так делаешь, – сказал Стив, неопределенным жестом указывая на грудь Баки. – В смысле мне нравится, как ты краснеешь. Надеюсь, это не слишком странно звучит. Странно, да? Вместо этого могу сказать, что у тебя красивый член.

– Нет, все нормально, спасибо за комплимент, – со смехом ответил Баки. Он лег, взял смазку и подтянул к себе колени. – А на твой взглянуть можно?

– О! Да, конечно, – отозвался Стив, расстегивая ширинку.

Баки с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Стив раздевается. Его член дернулся, когда он вылил на пальцы смазку и принялся раскрывать себя для Стива. Баки представлял Стива на себе, внутри себя и надеялся, что тот будет трахать его со всей своей дерзостью и пылом.

К тому моменту, когда Баки основательно подготовился, во взгляде Стива читался откровенный голод. Как у пса, которому сказали, что если он чуточку подождет, то получит по-настоящему вкусное угощение. Стив слегка поглаживал свой член, возбужденный, красный от прилившей крови и уже обтянутый презервативом.

– Хочешь? – спросил Баки, с усмешкой протягивая ему смазку. – Подойди и возьми, не разочаруешься.

Стив широко улыбнулся в ответ, а потом мягкими неслышными шагами подошел к кровати, залез на нее и встал на колени между ног Баки. И тут внезапно на его лице вместо возбуждения проступило замешательство.

– В чем дело? – спросил Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Что не так?

– Не обижайся, но ты что, ешь в постели? – отозвался Стив. – Ничего не видно, но такое впечатление, что я стою коленями на крошках.

– Быть того не может. Я только вчера постелил эти простыни, – возразил Баки, не понимая, что Стив имеет в виду. 

Он однозначно не ел в постели. Нет уж, Баки содержал ее в идеальном порядке и вдобавок в преддверии свидания ради такого случая постелил на кровать особые простыни, супермягкие и дорогие. С антибактериальными серебряными нитями, чтобы они дольше оставались чистыми. (Ну и просто потому, что они были шикарными.)

Стив нахмурил брови и перенес вес с одного колена на другое. 

– Ладно, но не на ровном же месте я вдруг зачесался.

– Кажется, у меня в ванной есть мазь от зуда, – ответил Баки. 

Его член все еще стоял, но определенно угрожал поникнуть, если Стив продолжит говорить на эту тему. Зуд однозначно не был подходящим предметом для постельных бесед.

– В смысле я могу ей воспользоваться? – спросил Стив, поспешно отодвигаясь и вставая с кровати. – Просто... чешется как-то странно. Так бывает, когда я ем бананы, но сейчас чешутся ноги, а не во рту.

– Твою мать, у тебя аллергия на латекс? Я дал тебе обычные презервативы. Нужны какие-то другие? – сказал Баки, поспешно поднимаясь и неуклюже садясь. 

Он чувствовал себя смущенным и виноватым из-за того, что не задал этот вопрос в самом начале, и теперь размышлял над тем, есть ли у него вообще нелатексные презервативы. Например, полиуретановые? Это ведь не латексная разновидность?

– Нет, у меня нет аллергии на латекс, – ответил Стив. Снимая презерватив со стремительно теряющего твердость члена, он опустил взгляд на голени: на них совершенно определенно выступила сыпь. – Это оральная пищевая аллергия, что-то вроде аллергии на пыльцу, но она никак не связана с латексом. Если бы мне нужны были специальные презервативы, я бы взял их с собой. Но я почти не сомневаюсь, что на что-то здесь у меня аллергия. Каким стиральным порошком ты пользуешься?

– Без ароматизаторов, – ответил Баки. Он был озадачен и тоже больше не пребывал В Приподнятом Настроении.

Стив выглядел не менее озадаченным. Он стоял, поджав губы, и периодически наклонялся, чтобы почесать ноги. 

– Ладно, я понимаю, прозвучит странно, но что это за простыни? Просто хлопковые или какие-то особенные?

– Нет, они антибактериальные, с серебряными нитями... – начал Баки.

Стив резко втянул носом воздух.

– Что? В чем дело? – спросил Баки, заметив его реакцию.

– Я, ну… – Стив непроизвольно смахнул волосы с лица. – У меня, можно сказать, аллергия на серебро.

– Серебро? Серьезно? – удивился Баки. – Ты что, оборотень?

– ...Ты разозлишься, если я скажу «да»? – тихо спросил Стив.

Баки склонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Стива. 

– Ты правда оборотень? Нет, я не злюсь и совсем не против, просто, мда, я не постелил бы серебряные простыни, если бы знал об этом. И когда эта твоя аллергия появляется? Только при прикосновении или как? Я... эм, по ходу, мне тоже нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

Баки умолк. Стив выжидающе смотрел на него, в его взгляде было любопытство, надежда и толика беспокойства. Баки вздохнул, закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался, чтобы показать свой истинный облик. Что ж, по крайней мере он уже раздет, и потому не похерит свою одежду, когда будет превращаться. Он глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и позволил коже затвердеть, трансформируясь в сверкающие серебристые чешуйки. Из основания его позвоночника вырос хвост, из спины прорезались крылья, а пальцы рук и ног изогнулись и стали когтями. Когда он, тяжело дыша, неловко опустился на четвереньки, его нос и челюсть удлинились и превратились в морду, зрачки по-змеиному вытянулись, а на щеках и темени выступил своеобразный плавник или гребень и протянулся по спине до самого кончика хвоста. Баки присел на задние лапы, сложил крылья за спиной, плотно обхватил себя хвостом и взглянул на Стива.

– Вот, – резко сказал Баки. Ожидая того, что его отвергнут.

– Э-э, вот это да. – Стив глядел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – Так ты дракон?

Баки кивнул, выжидающе глядя в ответ. Он так надеялся, что у него будут отношения со Стивом, второе свидание, и даже что-то большее. 

– Ну да, я дракон, а ты оборотень. У тебя аллергия на серебро, а у меня в этой квартире по всем шкафам разложены монеты, по большей части серебряные. Похоже, это полное фиаско.

Как ни странно, Стив рассмеялся. 

– Это будет лучшая история из серии «Как вы познакомились?». У меня аллергия, только если я прикоснусь к серебру или сглуплю и попытаюсь его съесть, так что пока твои монеты в коробках или в этих навороченных пластиковых защитных чехлах, все нормально. Это не фиаско, и ничего не закончилось, если, конечно, ты сам не передумал. Я обеими руками за то, чтобы сделать еще одну попытку. Попозже, как только сыпь пройдет и я перестану чесаться. Хочешь попробовать еще раз?

– Разумеется, – ответил Баки, расплываясь в широкой драконьей улыбке.

– Это хорошо, потому что я тоже, – сказал Стив и улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
